


stalk

by gbgb



Category: Jesse Eisenberg/ Andrew Garfield, andrew garfield - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:20:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24770740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gbgb/pseuds/gbgb
Summary: my very first draft!





	stalk

Rainy Days  
It all starts on a rainy day; Andrew is leaving school early for an audition. He fails to catch a free taxi and takes the subway instead. The subway has been used by the crowd for about a hundred years that the obsolete light bulbs are dim and flashing. There are Andrew has to turn on the torch light on the phone to check the staircases. Suddenly he hears a harsh sound of quick footsteps, like a crescendo with the raindrops. It is coming closer! Andrew’s breathe tightened and he speeds up his steps, trying to cast off the anonymous behind. After months living in horror, he can’t help his heartbeat, it is beating faster and even faster; he can hear his heart bumping, almost getting through the ribs and muscles. OOCH! He stepped on a pond formed by hydrops and fall over instantly. His phone falls out of his hand and the screen dims. Andrew get up like a drowned rat and his new coat, a designer’s piece he bought for this audition, is wet. Yet the most important things is that he loses his phone. He checks a few staircases below but his phone is no way.   
Just as when Andrew starts thinking about how to address this to mom, “Hey, are you trying to find this?” a soft voice appears. A man is handing Andrew’s lost phone to him. “This is Jesse, are you alright?” Andrew recognize a young man: about 5 and a half feet tall, curly caramel colored hair and a pair of turquoise eyes shining in the dark subway station. The light flashes, leaving half of his face in shadow. Probably another Jew, Andrew concludes. He gets up and takes off the wet coat, “Yep, thanks. This is Andrew, Andrew Deer. ” The young man, Jesse, smiles back and continues walking. Andrew follows and thinks, ‘What kind of accent is that? Is it New York or something? That DOES sound good. ’ The train arrives, Andrew looks around and found Jesse in the same cab, wearing ear plugs. Possibly noticing Andrew, Jesse turns around, but he doesn’t take off the ear plugs. Andrew wants to say something but he waits, ‘shall I ask for his number?’  
As he struggles, the train arrives at the station and he has to leave. The depression is solved when he sees Jesse coming out of the cab and heading towards him. “What a coincidence!” They walk out of the entrance and both stopped by the audition place. ‘Is he also trying out for the first list?’ Andrew wonders, ‘he DOES look fitter, but I need this chance!’ Jesse goes first while Andrew is struggling alone outside the audition room. A few minutes later, Jesse came out with a harsh face. Andrew doesn’t understand what does that face stands for but he has his own audition to go now. After he finished, Jesse already left the building. They will probably never meet again, Andrew thinks, why don’t ask for his number on the subway?   
A few days later, when Andrew just comes back from a performance class late, a new message pops up on his phone. BEEP! He is startle by the notification sound with vibration, then he realizes it is just his own phone. It is an email from the director, saying sorry on the first line. Andrew desperately closes his eyes, another refutation, he should have get used to that. Depressed, Andrew walks back to the dorm, not even noticing the stalker’s shadow casted on him.   
After Andrew arrives at his dorm, he finishes the letter. Surprisingly, it says instead of Eric, the main character, he can take another role who is Eric’s best friend and is substantial in the plot. Andrew is so surprised by the email that he cannot help yelling in the empty dorm, totally unaware of a sharp sight casting on him from the opposite building, a seamy sight from the dark.  
The next day, as Andrew arrives at the filming state, the director is passing out the scripts. To his surprise, Jesse is also there, in the exact same designer’s coat he wears before, smiling to him. ‘Jesse’s smiling face is as attractive as usual’, Andrew thinks, ‘which role does he take, one of the twins or something? ‘As his mind runs, the director starts the day’s work. “Eric, start the first line!”,the director says. Jesse’s gentle sound starts which amazes Andrew: he thought Jesse didn’t perform well on the audition while Jesse actually gets the hero! After the instant of amazement, Andrew quickly focuses on his lines again; HE REALLY NEED THIS ROLE.  
In the end of the day, everyone is exhausted and it starts to rain; Andrew is just walking out of the meeting room when he sees Jesse leaving without an umbrella. He catches an umbrella, rushes to stop Jesse, and says the first line, personally, to him across these days, “Hey, do you still remember me? I am Andrew in the subway station.”   
Jesse turns around, looks surprised noticing the umbrella he is helding, “Ya of course, is your phone alright?”   
“Yep.”  
And it is an awkward silence.  
And they all laughs.   
Andrew hands Jesse the umbrella, “Wow, how do you managed to get the hero?”  
“Well, that’s a long story. Maybe we can find somewhere to sit down and talk about it than.”  
In a café around the corner, they talk about their lives as the rain drops.   
“We actually attends the same university! How can I never recognize you on campus before?”, asks Andrew.  
“Oh I merely appears on campus; I play in musicals at Broadway during college times.”  
“That is so lucky of you! I have always been dreaming of performing in a real, I mean a big play, like this! This is my very first chance. If I perform well, maybe I can move out of the campus and start a new life! ” Andrew stops, realizing what he just disclosed  
“Why so?”  
Andrew wondered, is it right to share his secret with somebody he just met? Will he spread it or will he laugh at him? After an awkward silence, he decided to say that out. With a slow voice, he starts, “Well, I have probably been stalked by a stranger; when I was coming home late, there were harsh foot steps behind me; when I was in the library, there are foot steps behind the shelves; even during the lectures, I was feeling been surveillance. DON’T LAUGH!”  
“Sorry, keep going.” Jesse stops smiling, his face seems much more…sullen without the smile; it reminds Andrew of something bad that he turns away. He takes a deep breath and keep going.  
“One night, I came back and rush for a bath. When I came out, something has changed. I cannot precisely descried which part of the room was moved, but I KNEW THAT. Next day, I left the dorm with my computer locked, but when I came back, the computer…the computer I locked is not on the same page I left. For the next few days, I put a piece a hair in the computer that if someone moved it, I will know. But when I came back the hair was gone. It can’t be the wind! I knew that! I don’t know if that is one of the students…or if he is hiding somewhere in the dorm. There were harassing phone calls from a man with harsh sound, with New York accent. Saying, “Deer, I know where you are.” I AM NEARLY INSANE and the only thing I can do….is to move out.”  
There is a harsh silence, no one talks.   
Finally, Jesse pets him softly, “Don’t worry, I can go with you to the dorm.”  
Time flies, Andrew develops a friendship with Jesse as the movie is shot. Jesse drives Andrew to the film site every morning after checking his dorm. Everything seems working out well, the stalker acts less, probably because Andrew seldom appears alone now.   
In one of the press conference, a journalist asks about their relationship.   
“Well…We are best friends on screen.”   
“And off screen.” Andrew complies with a smile.   
The camera flashes, catching this moment.   
“Aren’t we?” Jesse replies in a totally different voice than usual… the harsh voice Andrew used to hear in the phone. He grins to the press.


End file.
